


The Joy of Gardening

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore is so broken by the break up, he doesn't want Toriel back</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an unintentional sequal to Crocodile Tears's "Sweaters for Toriel" (http://pastebin.com/aLT7hEaj). He will do a fic following the events of this one.

It was about a year since the monsters broke free from their underworld prison when Asgore began to lose his spark. Most had adopted the surfaces way of live, finding jobs, getting a home. Toriel found a job at a school relatively quickly, her skills with children easily sealing the deal. Despite her resentment for her ex-husband, she still wrote a good word about him when the superintendent said they needed a groundskeeper. Hands were shaken and signatures signed, and Asgore became the caretaker of the school grounds. 

He did a good job, flowers popping up exactly where they were meant to. Weeds were dealt with speedily and with great prejudice. The school never looked better. Toriel always enjoyed looking out of her window when the kids were busy coloring, or working on homework. Dazzling colors were on display, lavender, poppies, daffodils, cosmos. Small flowers popping up in the hedges. She would sometimes see the old gardener, his watering can and clippers in hand. He was always busy, whether that meant perfecting the garden, or moving something from across the campus.

Though, when Toriel caught glimpses of him, he didn’t look… happy. The sparkle in his eye greatly diminished. His usual big grin was invisible, a melancholy line appearing on his lips. A happy visage would show on his face when a child would walk up to him, playing the merry man and offering them a flower from his precious plants. Though, when they passed, his eyes emptied of the joy. His facade cracked, the sad man once more coming out.

Toriel thought none of it, or at least tried to. She brushed it off as if it was just his pathetic attempt to guilt trip her. She’d check her peripheral vision when he was near her window, trying to see if he was looking in wistfully at her. He never did. In fact when working close to her room, he tried his best to not look in at her, hiding his eyes from her. He would trudge away as soon as his work was done. Toriel tried not to care, but her heart deceived her. 

Why would Asgore, the man she knew loved gardening almost as much as he loved her, look so damn depressed doing his favorite hobby? He hid his face under his sunhat, avoiding as much contact as he could. Despite his past actions, Asgore always loved kids. In the underground he’d play with them, “knight” them, even invite them for tea. He was just so out of character, Toriel felt bad for him.

Wait, no, she didn’t! Why would she care about HIM of all people? He was a horrible creature, feasting on the innocent and filling his people with despair. Why did he deserve HER empathy? She drilled that into her head, trying to make herself believe it, but to no avail. Every time she would look out at him, his movements sluggish and his head bent as if there were a weight on it, she believed it less and less. Hours turned to days, and days turned to weeks. Soon enough, it was nearing the final few days of the school year. Toriel was broken in two, not being able to decide what to believe anymore. 

During one of her prep periods, she looked out at the grounds. She saw him bent over tugging on some stubborn weeds appearing between the cracks in the cement. A struggle formed inside of her. Should she go out and check on him? 

No, of course not. Let him be-- that pain is his own.

But… everybody at least deserves help. Right?

Even murderers and horrible kings?

Even murderers and horrible kings.

She got up from her chair, pushing it back in as she left her classroom. She exited the building, moving as fast as her feet could take her to the other monster. She stopped a few feet behind him, “Asgore...” She called, her voice quiet.

His ears pricked at the familiar sound, but he didn’t respond, continuing his crusade against the weeds.

“Asgore?” Her words were a bit more firm, but still there was no response. She walked around, squatting down in front of him, trying to catch his eyes, “Asgore.” Her words held command that only a queen could carry.

He looked up, his sad eyes locking with hers. In any other circumstance, he would be lost in those beautiful rubies, but he averted his gaze. He got up quickly, trying to move to a different spot. Toriel followed, she reached out a hand, grabbing a hold of his dirt crusted shirt.

“Asgore,” she nearly pleaded, her eyes worried, “Please, I just want to talk.”

His pace stopped, he sighed as he dropped his tools. They released a loud clang as they hit the pavement. He turned slowly, trying his best to put on a happy smile, “Well, what would you like to talk about, Toriel?” He asked, his words holding a cheery tone, but his eyes betrayed his otherwise happy mask.

“I’m-I’m worried about you.” she said, her voice shaky, “You don’t look… happy at all about this.”

He splayed his arms, laughing as if she told a joke, “Happy? You don’t think I’m happy? I’m doing what I l-love! I have the best job, the staff is nice. I’m getting paid to garden!? I’m as happ-” His words died in his throat. “I’m as h…” he tried again, trailing off. His happy visage cracked, his smile disappearing. His true downtrodden look showing it’s face, his head bowed down again.

Toriel stood, still looking at her old husband. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He tilted his head, looking at the soft digits. He sighed, and shrugged it off. Turned again, he walking away. Toriel looked in disbelief, he was so happy to see her again when she returned from her exile. The spark in his eye, the idea of her coming back to him. He was so excited, but she looked at him with contempt. Though, he still tried, silly attempts to get her affection back. He looked so full of hope. Now, he obviously did not want to see her.

“Why?” she asked.

Asgore froze at the word, his heavy footfalls halting.

“Do you not want me back?” she said, a small tear falling from her eye. Why was she crying? 

“Is this some sort of trick? A ploy to get me back?” her words were filled with desperation. She was being torn apart.

Asgore hadn’t moved an inch.

“I just...” another tear. She fell to her knees, “I just want to know what’s wrong.” more tears fell. Why was she still crying?

He was a statue, stiff as stone. Silence hung in the air, only interrupted by her weeping. “The bell’s about to ring,” he stated.

It was her turn to be silent, she looked down at the small splashes she made.

“I’m sorry, Tori…” he pulled his hat down lower, moving away, “I wouldn’t be a good husband to you anyway.” He walked off, each of her sobs striking his already broken heart.

Her king disappeared around a corner, leaving her alone in the courtyard. She picked herself up, dusting off her dress and rubbing her eyes. She readied herself, about to go back to her classroom.

“Miss Toriel?” a small voice spoke up from behind her, a boy looking up at her, “Are you ok? You’re crying.”

She so wanted to tell the kid ‘no.’ To spill her sadness upon the youth. “I’m fine, child. Just had a run in with the garden.” She sniffled, “Come now, let’s get to class.” She led the boy to the school house. 

“Now hurry up and get to class. The bell’s about to ring.” He ran off with a wave, Toriel smiling at the child. She walked back to her room, opening the door and walking to her desk. A foreign piece of paper sat top of her neatly organized table. She picked it up, quickly reading the message. A hand covered her mouth, her eyes widening.

“Dear Toriel,

“You are always on my mind, and seeing the pain in your eyes that I caused fills me with regret. I can no longer remain a burden on you. As much as I wish we could be together, it would cause you too much pain. I understand if you don’t want me back. I even understand if you don’t ever want to see me every again. I’m not the man that you want in your life, and I can accept that.

“I sent in my letter of resignation, and am planning on moving elsewhere. You won’t have to worry about me again. I hope you can at least accept my apology. 

“Yours truly,  
Asgore Dreemurr”

The second half of the sheet was blotted, small tear drops dried on the paper. She couldn’t believe what she was reading. It was in his handwriting, his large, curly lettering, but she couldn’t fathom that he wrote that. She reached for her phone, frantically dialing in a number. She quickly requested a substitute, thanking the receiver and ran out of the room.

The familiar tones of the bell chimed, and Toriel ran to find her husband. She bust into the storage shed, the large monster placing bags of seeds and tools into boxes. He heard he enter, setting down whatever he had in his hands.

He sighed once more, placing his hands on the table, “I see you’ve gotten my note.”

She nodded slightly, her eyes focused on his blonde head, “Asgore,” she started, walking forward, “You are a vile, murderous, despicable, disgusting old bastard...” Her words were filled with accusation, he merely nodded his head, agreeing with her callous words.

“But,” the single word making him raise his head and turn, “Every time that I see you, out in that garden, doing the one thing you love. Doing it but hating it, the one simple joy you had in this live tainted. Every glance I take of you, I… can’t keep that delusion up. I can’t keep staying mad about things you hardly ever were. You’re willing to do whatever needs to be done, no matter what it does to you. You’re not vile and wicked, but you’re kindhearted and strong. And… it’s killing you.” She looked into his eyes, the jollity and kindness showing itself back into the windows to his soul.

“If you move away, everyone would miss you. All of your subjects that cried your name and followed your rule without a single doubt. Your friends that you’ve made with your caring and your kindness. I know the staff at the school would miss you, the campus has never looked better!” Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to splash on the hard concrete floor, “I would miss you. Who would take care of those lovely lavenders next to my window?” She chuckled as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Asgore stood dumbfounded, the one person that he never would have thought to forgive him for his sins was doing exactly. He hasn’t even forgiven himself for them. She looked past his actions, only caring about the kind heart that lay broken in his chest. It longed for her, but he knew that it won’t happen.

“Asgore,” she said finally, “I forgive you.”

The words struck him, forcing the air out him. The pain in his chest grew, the feeling nearly unbearable. “Toriel, I… I...” his words were shaky, “I thank you for the kind words, but… I have to do this. I’ve been through a lot… WE’ve been through a lot. And it’s unfair of me to stay here when it’s obviously taking its toll on both of us.” He walked up to the crying monsteress, taking her into a soft embrace, “I don’t want to leave, I truly don’t. But I have to, for your sake, and mine.” Tears of his own stained his fluffy cheeks. He sniffled, removing himself from her. He walked out of the door.

“I’ll send Frisk my new address, and I’ll keep the same number.” He walked away, turning his head back. “Keep in touch, and… tell Frisk that I will always care about her. I… I can’t bring myself to tell her I’m leaving.”

Toriel was frozen there, the echo of his feet across the courtyard bounced off of her. He was leaving, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She had been without him for the past few centuries and she never felt a thing. But now, she felt ill. She felt powerless, he was gone, and she had no way of convincing him to come back. The sounds of his footfalls slowly died away, until only silence remained in the ears of the once was monster queen. For the first time since she left the ruins, she felt alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel decides to get him back

Toriel sat in her seat, quietly thinking to herself. The train rocked, gently jostling her, but she didn’t notice. She was lost in thought, her brain playing tug-of-war. She was on her way to find Asgore, but their was a constant voice nagging her in the back of her head. 

“Why do you care? He even asked to be let alone.”

“Do you truly care for him?”

“Hypocrite.”

They all tried to grasp onto her mind, to make her believe them. If she was honest with herself, she didn’t know what to believe. Her thoughts kept going back to a memory, just a short while before Asriel and Chara… passed.

She slipped from consciousness suddenly, the train disappearing around her. She was back underground, in a large tub, steam rising and heat seeping into her body. She sighed at the feeling, it had been awhile since she had taken a relaxing warm bath. Asgore popped into view, on the opposite side of the tub, his eyes closed.

“Nothing like a hot bath to work out all of the stress, right dear?” he asked, his voice relaxed.

Toriel spoke without her mind telling her to. “Oh, very much so. It is always nice to just sit around and do nothing.”

Asgore hummed in agreement, taking a deep sigh. “It’s been way too long since we’ve done that.” He shifted over in the tub, water sloshing against the walls. He sat next to her, wrapping her in a loving embrace.

They staying there, swaying slightly with the water. The only sound was their soft breathing. He planted a light kiss on her cheek.

The dream started to fade, the steam thickening, the last thing she heard was “You fit just right, right next to me.”

“Ma’am?” 

Toriel jolted awake, and looked around for the source of the voice. A worker stood in the aisle, the rest of the train empty. “Sorry to wake you ma’am, but we’ve arrived.”

Toriel rubbed the sleep from her eyes, “Oh it’s no problem,” she yawned. “Thank you.” The attendee nodded and moved out of the monster’s way. Toriel quickly walked down the aisle, her footfalls filled with purpose. All doubts were out of her mind.

She had learned from Frisk about where Asgore would be. Apparently he had started up a small burger truck, ‘Burger Truc-King.’ She chuckled at the name. Asgore was usually horrible at names, but this one was at least clever. He usually stayed around at the park for lunch, so she headed that way.

~~~

Asgore had his back turned from the order window, cleaning the grill. He was roused from his task by light footsteps. He threw away the blackened rag and turned to face the new customer, “Howdy! Welcome to Burger Truc-King! Can I take your-” He stopped as he realized that the person standing below him was Toriel, “Oh… hello Tori-erm, I mean, Toriel.” She waved meekly, looking back up to him. 

He sighed, his eyes turning sad. “I told you not to come for me.”

“Oh, I know. I was just in town for a meeting and took a small walk for lunch. I’ve heard that this place was good and that the owner was a real nice guy,” lied Toriel.

Asgore chuckled at that. “I know the guy pretty well, he’s not bad. Heard he’s GREAT with kids.” Regret flashed in his eyes, his smile cracking slightly, “Anyway, what can I get you?”

“Two number ones, please.” She offered him some cash for the food. He declined.

“On the house,” declared Asgore, with a wink. He turned to the grill, heating it up and slapping two patties onto it. “Two, eh? Who’s the lucky fella?” he said over the sizzling.

“Oh, he’s great. He’s sweet and tender, like a big old teddy bear. We met a while ago, can’t remember when. But we lost contact for a long while.” She sighed. “Has anyone caught your eye, Dreemurr?”

“Me? No, not really.” He flipped a burger. “I mean I get plenty of people calling for me. Monsters, humans. Girls, guys. I just don’t feel like dating anyone right now. It’s easier that way.” Toriel was amazed that he didn’t catch on to what she was saying. 

The food was about done, Asgore was putting on the finishing touches. He wrapped each burger carefully, placing them on a tray.

“Two number ones, hot and ready!” He handed them to Toriel. “And you never told me his name, maybe I know him.”

She set the platter down on a nearby table, “Oh, you probably know him,” she said, grabbing his work shirt and pulling him into a kiss. He nearly recoiled back in surprise, but Toriel’s grip kept him in place. His eyes met hers, her rubies filled with love and caring. She broke the kiss, saying, “It’s you, you dolt.”


End file.
